Character Appearances
These charts list the 'appearances of all ' that have appeared in the show, extras not included. Unless credited, non-physical appearances such as photographs are not listed. Take note though that the page is still a work in progress, so many errors are still present. Legend Please use this as a key. The first color reached that applies to the character in the episode is the one used. Take note that if a character's appearance falls under more than one of these, the color noted in the chart will be the one higher up on this legend table (e.g. if a character appears only in a photo but is also mentioned, the character will be shaded in with the color Khaki since the 'mentioned' category is higher than the 'appeared in photo' category). Main Characters Supporting Characters Minor Characters Total Appearances As of 31 episodes aired to date * Last episode aired and counted: Revelations (2x09) Main characters *Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne = 31 episodes **Emily Alyn Lind as Young Amanda = 11 episodes **Alyvia Alyn Lind as Younger Amanda = 7 episodes *Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson = 31 episodes **Grace Fulton as 15 years old Victoria Grayson = 1 episode *Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross = 31 episodes *Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson = 31 episodes **Nicholas Stargel as Young Jack = 4 episodes *Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter = 31 episodes *Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson = 30 episodes *Ashley Madekwe as Ashley Davenport = 30 episodes *Connor Paolo as Declan Porter = 29 episodes *Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Grayson = 28 episodes Supporting Characters *James Tupper as David Clarke = 14 episodes *Barry Sloane as Aiden Mathis = 9 episodes *Jennifer Jason Leigh as Kara Wallace = 7 episodes *Margarita Levieva as Amanda Clarke = 18 episodes *Cary Hiroyuki Tagawa as Satoshi Takeda = 4 episodes **Hiroyuki Sanada as Satoshi Takeda = 5 episodes *Amber Valletta as Lydia Davis = 10 episodes *Ashton Holmes as Tyler Barrol = 11 episodes *James Morrison as Gordon Murphy = 7 episodes *Max Martini as Frank Stevens = 7 episodes *Dilshad Vadsaria as'' ''Padma Lahari = 8 episodes *J.R. Bourne as Kenny Ryan = 7 episodes *Wendy Crewson as Helen Crowley = 4 episodes *Michael Trucco as Nate Ryan = 2 episodes Minor Characters *Christina Chang as Karrie Thurgood = 2 episodes *Roger Bart as Mason Treadwell = n episodes *James McCaffrey as Ryan Huntley = n episodes *William Devane as Edward Grayson = n episodes *James Purefoy as Dominik Wright = n episodes *Amy Landecker as Dr. Michelle Banks = n episodes *Matthew Glaves as Bill Harmon = n episodes *Yancey Arias as Senator Tom Kingsley = n episodes *C.C.H. Pounder as Warden Stiles = n episodes *Tess Harper as Carole Miller = n episodes *Courtney B.Vance as Benjamin Brooks = n episodes *John Billingsley as Roger Halsted = n episodes *Derek Ray as Lee Moran = n episodes *Cassius Willis as Detective Robert Gunther = 6 episodes characters Category:Other